Tournament of Fate
by TitanWolf
Summary: Follow Russell and Bren as they battle through a Duel Monsters tournament, while dark forces plot the fall of everything.
1. School Duel

**Tournament of Fate**

**Disclaimer i own nothing but original characters and ideas**

**Chapter 1**

"I summon Battle Warrior(ATK: 700) in attack mode!" Russell Figgins said, before the monster appeared on the field. He was a tall boy with short brown hair and a hippie goatee, he was dressed in a school uniform, and a necklace with a metal steer skull hanging on it. A dark blue Duel Disk was on his arm.

"Your playing that? Against my Lava Knight(ATK: 2500) you must be crazy!" his opponent, a boy from the same class, laughing. His monster looked like a human-shaped creature made of glowing lava wearing melting armor and carrying a sword.

"Not done yet, I also activate Bodyguard of The King," Russell replied, as a card showing a knight standing before a king with his sword raised against attacking monsters, "This card changes my Battle Warrior into Battle Captain(ATK: 2200)."

Russell's monster changed to a knight in regal armor riding a horse.

"And now I equip Lance of Justice, raising his attack points by 500," Russell said, before his monster charged and destroyed the Lava Knight .

Opponents LP: 0

Russell turned off his Duel Disk and received the rare card from his opponent, and turned to see Bren Tenkage, he was slightly shorter than Russell with long black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a school uniform with a necklace with the yin yang symbol. A red Duel Disk was on his arm.

"Six wins in a row, amazing, wanna try and make it seven?" Bren asked, holding his Duel Disk up. "Or are you afraid I'll beat you again?"

"Your on Bren, Russell replied, activating his Duel Disk. "Prepare to lose, I summon Masaki The Legendary Swordsman(ATK:1100) in attack mode."

A samurai appeared on the field, drawing his sword and taking a battle stance.

"I draw, and summon Lion Cub(ATK:500) in attack mode," Bren said, as a cute lion appeared on the field. "And I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Several of the students snickered, while most of the girls cooed over the cute monster.

"That's not a lion, this is a lion," Russell said, in a thick Australian accent. "I sacrifice Masaki to summon Leogun(ATK: 1750) in attack mode, and I attack your Lion Cub!"

As the massive lion charged towards it's cute counterpart Bren smiled.

"I activate the trap Circus Ball," Bren said, the card showed an elephant balancing on a large ball. "It protects my monster, making your attack useless."

Russell watched as his monster leaped and landed on a large ball and tried to balance, only to fall off.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Russell said, placing the card down.

"I summon Space Creature(ATK:750) in attack mode," Bren said, a green alien in a silver space suit and armed with a ray gun appeared on the field. "And I play the spell UFO destruction, by sending one monster on my side of the field to the graveyard I can destroy one of your monsters, and take the total number of attack points from your life points. So say goodbye to Lion Cub and Leogun."

Bren's monster vanished, just before a green beam of energy descended onto Leogun and destroyed it.

RF: 4000

"Why didn't your life points go down?" Bren asked.

"Because I activated my Mirror of Enchantment," Russell said, the card showed a girl standing in front of a large mirror. "It negated one of your cards effects, so I lost my monster, not my life points. Now I draw, and I play the card Mercenary contract, this allows me to summon a level 5 or higher Warrior monster from my hand. So I summon Machior the Swordknight(ATK:1800) and I place two cards face down, now attack!"

Russell's monster looked like a man dressed in leather armor and carrying a long sword. Bren watched as his monster was sliced and diced.

BT: 3250

"I summon Gear Soldier(ATK:200) in defense mode, and place three cards face down," Bren said, the monster looked like a rusted windup toy. "I activate Polish, and Assembly Line, raising my monsters attack points by 1000 and multiplying it by three."

Bren's monster became shiny, and was joined by two more like it.

"Big deal, so your little toys became shiny and new they still can't match up to my Swordknight," Russell said.

"They will when I activate Firing Squad," Bren said, laying the card down it showed a man standing before a firing squad. "They all fire, each attack takes away attack points from you monster."

The Soldiers took aim and fired, the first shot took Russell's monster down to 600 attack points, the second took it to zero, making him lose life points, the third destroyed it, making him lose more life points.

RF: 2400

"And now my monsters can attack you directly!" Bren said, just as the school bell rang. "Oh man we're gonna be late for class."

Both teens deactivated their Duel Disks and ran for the school.

"Lets go to Kame Shop later and sign up for the Tournament this weekend," Russell said.

"You read my mind," Bren replied.

After school the two rode the train to Domino and walked to the Kame Shop, the old man behind the counter smiled.

"Your both duelists here to sign up for the tournament huh?" he asked.

"Yes sir," both said, before signing their names.

"In my day we didn't have all these fancy smancy Duel Disks or Duel Monsters," he said, placing his hand under his chin. "We had sticks and rocks, and if we were lucky it rained and we got mud, but; we had to be careful about getting our clothes muddy because that was our school clothes for the week. We didn't have trains or buses, nope. It was fifteen miles uphill both ways in the snow, sleet, rain, typhoons, hurricanes and - hey! Where'd they go?"

Both had snuck out while he was talking about his childhood. Picking up the phone he dialed a number.

"Hello? Yugi? As I was saying we had to walk uphill both ways to school, 20 miles both ways and if we complained it was a spanking from the teacher and a spanking when we got home- uh, Yugi? Hello? He hung up," Grandpa Moto hung up the phone and looked down sadly. "I need friends."

**END CHAPTER 1**

**IDEAS ARE APPRECIATED**


	2. Jurassic Smackdown

**Tournament of Fate**

**Disclaimer I own only original characters and cards**

**Chapter 2**

Bren walked around downtown watching people duel. He'd changed out of his school uniform into a red long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and red all stars. Seeing a big group of people gathered around two duelists he made his way over and pushed his way to the front just in time to see a brown haired boy dressed in green with a red hat finish the duel.

"That makes 4 Locator Cards for me," he said, taking two cards from the losing duelist. "Who else wants a piece of me?"

"I'll do it," Bren said, stepping out. "I only have one locator card but I put up three rare cards to offset the difference."

"Do you even know who I am?" the boy asked. "I'm Rex Raptor, the runner up in the last intercontinental championship tournament."

"Yeah, but; you lost to Joey Wheeler in Duelist Kingdom," Bren said, causing Rex to grit his teeth in anger. "Now lets duel."

"I go first, before my turn starts if I have a Gilasaurus(ATK:1400) in my hand it's automatically summoned to the field. I have three," Rex said, as the three dinosaur monsters appeared on the field. "And now I sacrifice one to summon my Two-Headed King Rex(ATK:1700) in attack mode and place two cards face down."

"I summon Clanking Robo(ATK:650) in attack mode," Bren said, as a robot made of oversized cogs and gears appeared on the field. "And I place three cards face down."

The crowd looked on in shocked silence, mostly at Bren, who obviously was crazy, playing a weak monster like that against Rex Raptor.

"Oh man, did you just start playing this game yesterday?" Rex asked, laughing, before grinning maniacally. "I sacrifice my Gilasaurus so I can summon Megazowler(ATK:1800) and he'll send your windup toy to the scrap pile!"

"I active Scrap Platoon!" Bren said, activating a card that looked like several junk soldiers attacking monsters. "This makes your attack do no damage."

"Lucky move kid," Rex said. "I end my turn."

"I summon Brigadier of Landstar(ATK:900) in attack mode and I equip it with weapon upgrade, this raises it's attack by 600 points," Bren said, as his monster's gun was replaced by a larger rifle. "I attack your Gilasaurus!"

"I activate the magic card Jurassic World, this card increases my dinosaurs attack power by 300, your Landstar's extinct! and now my King Rex is stomp your Robo into the ground!" Rex shouted, as his monsters destroyed Bren's. "and now my King Rex is stomp your Robo into the ground! What the?"

"I activate the trap card Detour," Bren said, the card looked like a construction worker holding up a sign. "By giving up 500 life points I can send you're your monsters attack back at you!"

Rex's monster turned around and charged toward his Megazowler, which destroyed it.

BT LP: 3300

RR LP: 3900

"My turn now, I sacrifice my Robo to summon Dwarf Fighter(DEF: 2200) in defense mode," Bren said, as a cute dwarf appeared on the field. "And I equip him with Dwarf Shield, raising his defense by 300, and I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Ok, now its time to get serious, I summon Giant Rex(ATK:2000) in attack mode, and I activate Ultra Evolution Pill. By sacrificing a dinosaur monster on the field I can summon another from my hand and I pick Tyrant Dragon(ATK:2900) in attack mode," Rex said, as his Megazowler was replaced by two larger dinosaurs. "Don't forget my Jurassic World my Dino's gain 300 attack points. Now my Giant Rex will clear the field of your Dwarf."

"No!" Bren shouted, as his monster was destroyed.

"Now my Gilasaurus gets his fill," Rex said, as his monster attacked Bren directly.

BT LP: 1600

"Now my Tyrant Dragon will finish you off, go! Attack him directly!" Rex ordered, as his monster took flight Bren activated a card.

"Dimensional Transporter! This sends your Tyrant Dragon to another dimension, and brings him back to attack you!" Bren said, as a portal opened and Rex's dragon vanished. "So say goodbye to your Gilasaurus!"

"What? No wait! Stop!" Rex ordered, as another portal opened, and his monster emerged and destroyed his Gilasaurus.

RR LP: 2200

"Don't forget your dragon's effect, since it attacked you, and you have another monster remaining it can attack you twice!" Bren said, as Rex's Giant Rex was destroyed by his Tyrant Dragon.

RR LP: 600

"My turn, I summon Luchador Blue(ATK:700) in attack mode," Bren said, as a Luchador in blue tights and a mask appeared on the field and flexed it's muscles. "Now I activate Hero Suit, this turns my Luchador Blue into Ultimo Luchador(ATK:1000)."

Bren's monster changed into a Luchador dressed in red with a blue cape, and a yellow L on his chest.

"Big deal, your puny freak is nowhere as powerful as my Tyrant Dragon," Rex said, smirking.

"Not yet, but; his special ability kicks in, he gains 500 attack points for every monster in each of our graveyards and I count 9," Bren said, Rex's smirk slid off his face as Bren's monsters attack points grew to 5500. "Now my Ultimo Luchador, attack his Tyrant Dragon with Missile Kick!"

The crowd watched in wonder as Bren's monster flew up high, before zooming down and kicking Rex's Dragon, destroying it.

RR LP:0

"Oh crud, not again," Rex said, as the Duel Disks deactivated. "I lost."

"I'll be taking your Locator cards, you can keep your rare card," Bren said. "My deck is fine as it is."

After taking Rex's Locator Cards Bren walked around some more.

"I wonder how Russell is doing?" Bren asked himself, as if to answer his question he came to another large group of people, pushing his way to the front the saw Russell dueling against a blue haired teen with glasses and dressed a red jacket and brown pants. "That's, Syrus Truesdale! And Russ is losing!"

RF LP: 500

ST LP: 2400

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Roid Rage

**Tournament of Fate**

**Chapter 3**

Burping loudly Russell patted his full belly and stood up. After throwing his trash away he left Burger World in search of another opponent. Walking around for awhile he stopped at a card shop and bought several packs of cards. He had decided against his school uniform and was instead wearing a blue vest worn open over a black tshirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"These should really help me out later," he said, shuffling through the new cards. "Now all I need is an opponent."

"Excuse me," a voice said, Russell turned around to see a boy with light blue hair, and dressed in a Duel Academy uniform, and carrying a Duel Disk. "I need an opponent too. Do you wanna duel? Uh…. Are you ok?"

Russell's brain had shut off, it couldn't be, Syrus Truesdale, here, challenging him to a duel. He was brought out of his daze by Syrus snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"I… yeah I'm ok," Russell said. "I'm Russell Figgins, and I'll duel you."

"Cool, follow me," Syrus said.

The two walked to an open courtyard, a crowd of people were already watching several duels.

RF: 4000

ST: 4000

"I'll start off, I play Cyroid(ATK:800 DEF:1000) in defense mode," Syrus said, as a bicycle monster appeared on the field. "And, I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Russell drew.

"I summon Hitotsu-Me Giant(ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000) in attack mode," Russell said, as the large Cyclops appeared. "I equip him with Axe of Despair, raising his attack by 1000, and Big Bang Shot, giving my monster 400 more attack points. Now attack his Cyroid!"

Syrus watched as Russell's monster bared down on his and destroyed it with one swing of his axe. His eyes widened in surprise as he lost life points.

RF: 4000

ST: 2400

"How did you?"

"My monster has a trample effect thanks to Big Bang Shot," Russell said. "You lose life points even if your monster is in defense mode. Now I place three cards facedown and end my turn."

"I draw," he said, looking at his card the Slifer student smiled. "First, I play the magic card Roid Decimation, this card allows me to remove any number of Roid monsters from my graveyard and destroy the same number of monsters on your side of the field. So I remove my Cyroid, and you lose your Hitotsu-Me Giant."

Russell watched as his monster was enveloped in light and destroyed.

"Now, by sending Strikeroid, Stealthroid, and Turboroid to the graveyard I can fuse them to create Solidroid Alpha(ATK:2600 DEF:1800)," Syrus said, as his three monsters reappeared on the field, and combined to make a large robot. "Now my monster's effect activates, I can increase his power for one monster of yours destroyed, and since your Giant's attack was 2400, you know what that means."

Russell looked on in shocked as Syrus' monsters attack rose to 5200.

"Now attack him directly!" Syrus ordered.

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card Division Split," he said, revealing a card with a picture of two men in different colored suits. "This trap allows me to weaken your monster attack by the number of attack points and defense points of any monster in my graveyard, and I pick Hitotsu-Me Giant."

Russell's monster reappeared on the field, and was blown apart by Solidroid Alpha's attack.

RF: 400

ST: 2400

Out of the corner of his eye Russell saw Bren move into the crowd.

"I can lose while he's watching. I summon Kaiser Sea Horse(ATK:1700 DEF:1650) in attack mode," Russell said. "I also play Swords of Revealing Light, you can't attack for 3 turns. I also place 1 card facedown and end my turn"

"I pass," Syrus said. "I'm fine as is."

"I draw, I play Trumpet of Heaven," Russell said. "This card allows me to summon a light monster from my deck to the field by sacrificing two monsters, but; my Kaiser Sea Horse acts as two monster if sacrificed for a light monster. So I sacrifice him to summon Archangel Urial(ATK: 2700 DEF: 1550) in attack mode."

The spectators watched as Russell's monster vanished, and a light shined down from the sky and a dark haired man dressed in armor with beautiful wings, and carrying a massive spiked mace descended to the field.

"Where did he get that?" Bren mumbled.

"Now I attack your Solidroid Alpha!"

"I activate Negate attack," Syrus said, as Russell's attack did no damage. "My turn, I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Draw, I summon Archangel Gabriel(ATK: 1450 DEF:2600) in defense mode," Russell said, as a beautiful woman with large wings and long blonde hair carrying a trumpet appeared on the field. "Since she and Urial are on the field her special ability activates. By sacrificing Urial I can summon Archangel Michael(ATK:2900 DEF:2200) in attack mode."

Another angel with short brown hair appeared on the field, he carried a beautiful long sword.

"Wow, those are impressive monsters," Syrus said. "Your strategy reminds me of my brother."

"I'm not done, since Michael is on the field his ability activates. By sacrificing half my life points I can bring Urial back to the field in defense mode." Russell said, as his monster reappeared. "Now I can play Fallen Leader, this magic card sends all three of my Archangels to the graveyard and allows me to summon the Archangel Lucifer(ATK:3000 DEF:2500)."

The three monster vanished and were replaced by a man with long blond hair dressed in black armor with one white bird wing, and one black bat wing.

"What is that?" Syrus asked, looking at the monster in shock.

"This is Lucifer, the leader of the Archangels," Russell said. "His special ability destroys all other cards on the field."

Syrus watched as all the magic and trap cards, as well as his Solidroid Alpha were destroyed.

"Now I attack you directly!" Russell said, as his monster fired a red ball of energy at Syrus.

RF:200

ST:0

"Thanks for the duel," Syrus said, as he shook Russell's hand. "I still have one card so I'll meet you in the finals. Here, take this too, I got it earlier in a duel. You might be able to use it."

"This is-" Russell said, looking at the card in surprise.

"Yep, well, I'll see you later," Syrus said.

"Yeah, bye," Russell replied. "I'm up to four locator cards, only 4 more."

"Hey Russ," Bren said, running up. "That was a good duel. You really got lucky on that last hand."

"Yeah, if I hadn't gone to the card shop I probably would have lost," Russell said, as he and Bren walked down the sidewalk. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much really," Bren replied. "I beat Rex Raptor."

"Who?" Russell asked.

"Nobody important," Bren replied. "Lets go find somebody to duel."

"Alright," Russell said.

**END CHAPTER 3**


End file.
